Angel Of Vengeance
by Hellfire17
Summary: For Eons the Angel of Justice had been trapped in the depth of Hell, it's power used to serve those who imprisoned it. Till one day a Rider returned the power. With new strength the angel broke free of it's prison and fled Hell finding refuge and safety in the body of a young Harry Potter. now free it has changed no longer an Angel of Justice, now it's the Angel of Vengeance.
1. Imprisonment

**I am not very religious so while this does include angels, heaven, hell I will A) not shit on other religions in fact I may insult christianity more than any other religion B) I will not be cramming religion down your throat, yes there is some religion in It I mean he hosts an archangel so obviously there will be a little, but he is not going to be spouting proverb every six seconds C) just because it is an archangel does not mean he won't have challenges remember this angel has been trapped in hell for thousands of years and it has had it's grace ripped out of it several times to power the riders it's power is almost nothing right now.**

 **Will crossover into comics and other shows the movie is only used as a basic premises. Imagine that the second half of the first movie never really happened so he got his powers realized they were dangerous and uncontrollable than fled** **Roxanne because he was scared for her than the second movie happened.**

* * *

The angel didn't know how long It had been down there, in hell ever since the demons dragged It down. It had gone to defend It's post as the guardian angel of the city as It was besieged by demons. Only to realize It was a trap to late, as soon as It laid eyes on the leader of the city It knew It was a trap. The sin in his soul had become so much like a demon. As soon as It entered the room the guards slammed bloody hands on the ground completing the circle of runes that than imprisoned. It knew the runes immediately only a fellow angel could have made these runes and only a fellow angel could have powered them, It recognized the grace in the angel It was the grace of the fallen one. Had It's sibling truly fallen so far as to attack their own kind, they knew It had fallen from the grace of their creator but to betray them in such a way and give demons and mortals away to trap them.

It had wondered how long It would remain trapped mortals had no weapons to harm It and not even the fallen one would be foolish enough to give demons weapons powerful enough to kill an Archangel. It had thought that eventually the prison would break that, maybe the ruler would treat It like some kind of prized pet. But it was far worse than mere humiliation the demons entered the city unopposed caring chains made for the sole purpose of binding It, and only It, on any other being angel or demon they would have been normal chains but for the Angel they had been made for It to imprison It. as It was dragged down into hell It cried to out to It's siblings for help but a barrier stopped them from making it there in time. As It was dragged down into hell, It's last sight of the mortal world was of It's siblings coming down with the wrath of Heaven itself and completely destroying the entire city.

Over the next several thousand years It was tormented endlessly, causing It agony beyond mortal comprehension, It felt It's grace get torn out and placed into a mortal, the mortal went after anyone the Mephisto sent him after in exchange for the power of the imprisoned angel. But it was not without influence over It's own power the first time it looked at a truly terrible being the Angel sent him into a blood rage killing any and all sinners nearby.

Soon It made sure this was the main purpose of the rider making an overpowering desire to hunt down everyone who had sinned no matter how small, to make them pay for their crimes. Than a day came when one of It's riders gave up the power of the rider returning It's Grace unexpectedly before the demons noticed It shattered the weakened chains that held It down It and killed the demons that had been around It. as much as It would love to lay waste to Hell and slaughter all the demons here It knew It was too weak to do much. Instead It began to flee but it quickly found It didn't know the way out It had never been to Hell outside It's prison and Hell had been specifically made so no being could escape and while there were weak points it didn't have time to find them. Just as it seemed the demons were going to recapture It and return to torturing It, a prayer reached.

 _Please I beg to which ever being this feather belongs to save my son if it takes my soul so be it, just save him._ A female voice begged. Ingenious by using a feather of an angel the woman had manage to reach an angel trapped in hell. No doubt the feather was from back when It was captured. Using that prayer as escape point the angel fled, It cried out in agony as a demon's weapon dug into being but It pushed on ignoring the pain. It doubted It would ever get another chance for escape. Just when it seemed It wasn't going to make it a burst of grace surged through It allowing it to escape. When It enter the mortal world for the first time in eons, It found Itself in a strange building with many objects that confused It but it's attention was drawn to a vile mystical with a soul as dark as any demons. It was holding a magical focus of some kind to the head of a small infant boy a green jet of light slowly leaving his focus, well at least from the perspective of a being could think faster than any mortal creature.

It almost struck out immediately to smite him but it was stopped by a single memory, one that reminded it of who It really was. The memory of one It's riders It's last rider giving up the power of the rider not in an act of vengeance like so many past riders but as an act of justice. It turned and ignored the mystical and moved in front of the baby, it stepped into a nearly invisible circle which held it's feather, It smiled at the smallest surge of grace that rushed from the feather back to It even after all these years it held a small portion of It's grace. The angel let the spell impact it expecting it to do nothing after all it was an archangel mortal soul magic could not harm it. But It had forgotten one thing after so many years in hell it wasn't even a shadow of It's former self not even the shadow of a shadow the spell impacted It draining most of It's grace that It had remaining. Weakened and exhausted it could do nothing as the circle began to shrink and converge on the child dragging It along with It before It lost awareness it felt Itself enter the child and even as weakened as It was It was able to block a fragment of the mystical from attaching Itself to the boy.

* * *

Years past while the angel slumbered restoring It's lost strength, it would take decades maybe even centuries before it's full power returned. Occasionally It would let loose some of It's grace to heal the boy remove hunger those such things may have cost it some of it's power but it was quickly restored the best to describe It's reserve of power right now would be a broken cup it had cracks all over and any water you put in was almost immediately lost except for a small amount that remained. Slowly the cracks would heal allowing more water to remain but that would take a long time.

The boy was six when the angel awakened once more it was far more powerful than it used to be but still barely a shadow of shadow of it's former self. The angel went through the mind of it's host and found his name was Harry something he only knew because his aunt took him aside on the day before school began and made him say it a hundred times. It also learned many things about the era it was in. by a rough estimate it had been at least four thousand since it had been imprisoned. Though It knew time was a tricky thing down in Hell a single second up here could be a decade or a minute down there could be a century up here whatever worked best for torment.

The angel called the boy into his own mind that night when he went to sleep. The boy stared at the angel or at least the form It had taken to communicate with him. It had thought long and hard on what form to take, in the end it decided to go with a form similar to his mother, knowing that would give the most favorable impression even if the boy remembered little, children instinctively reach out and found comfort in their parents or those who appeared similar.

Harry was having a strange dream he found himself on a big open field with a lot of grass yet no trees or city in sight. "It's called an open plain." a kindly feminine voice behind him said. He turned around and saw a pretty lady with red hair dressed in white. But after a moment of staring he saw past it and stumbled back.

The angel was confused, why would he- of course! He played host to angel for his entire life of course he could see what It- she really was how she really appeared. She felt shame while not the most prideful of angels it hurt to have a small child run in fear because of her appearance. It looked terrible as years in Hell had not done her any favors.

Harry saw her sadness and felt guilty many people judged him because of how he dressed and what his relatives said before getting to know him. He walk forward and gave her a small hug. "I'm sorry." he mumbled into her dress.

The woman smiled and returned the hug relishing in the innocent gesture that was a hug. It had been so long. "It's okay little one." she said before bending down so she was eye to eye with him. "Do you know who I am?" she asked with a smile. Harry shook his head no, but she wasn't surprised that he was unaware of her she had been slumbering for most of the time she had been in him.

She had thought about how to introduce herself to him. Telling him the full story would most likely scar him for life. So she went with a basic I am your guardian angel.

"But than why have you only shown up now!" he shouted glaring at her, he had not been happy he had been sad and hungry and hurt an-and and she never showed up for any of that!

"I was hurt protecting you when you were a baby." she told him, she put a single finger on his scar. "This was made when I saved your life from a very bad man."

"He hurt you?" the boy asked feeling guilty, she had been hurt protecting him and he was being rude.

"Not very much it was a group of other bad men who hurt me." she told him not really elaborating.

"I'm sorry." he apologized looking down. "It's my fault isn't it." she frowned at his self reproaching attitude no doubt a product of his poor living conditions.

"No in fact if it wasn't for you those bad men would still be hurting me." she told him pulling him into another hug one which he eagerly returned.

"Now do you have any more questions for me?" she asked with a smile.

The boy thought for a second before he asked. "What's your name?"

She paused it had been so long since she had said much less heard her own name demons often called her angel to mock her knowing that names had power and to be nameless was to be powerless.

"My."she took a deep breathe. "my name is Raguel." she said with a smile.


	2. Pre-Hogwarts

Harry stayed another year at the Dursley's because despite his desire to leave as soon as possible Raguel told him to be patient so she could learn about how the world had changed while she was gone.

Truthfully he held doubts about whether or not she was real till about a month before he left. He thought maybe she was an imaginary friend, as when he accidentally talked to her allowed all he got was an amused smile, and mutterings about kids and their imaginary friends. Of course the first few times he heard this he retorted with a she is real, but all he got was a pat on the head and a patronizing 'I'm sure she is.'

She had finally healed enough to use some power, and to show him he wasn't imagining her gave him just enough power to burn the letter H into a rock. After that any doubts he had vanished.

She encouraged him to go to church not because she believed it would bring him salvation, her father as she put it cared far more about what you did than your faith. When Harry said that a priest said faith was most important she had responded with.

"I'm an angel he's an idiot." that had made Harry giggle, the pastor at their church did tend to fear monger a lot. Saying if they didn't do several very specific things that God would punish them and the list of things they couldn't do was stupidly long. According to Raguel or Rey as he called her claiming that Raguel was to hard to say. She said that only about seven of ten commandments were legitimate with what her father would have wanted. She had raged at the fact that they claimed Jesus was her father in mortal form. Saying that yes her father had made prophets in the past they were not God in mortal form but rather they were given a gift that best worked for the job he had assigned them. And that while the man was no doubt a prophet he was not God in mortal form. According to her, God did not believe in direct interference he believed that any action taken by any of his creations should be of their own free will, she said a lot of things in the so called holy books were mostly half truths and lies. Though she admitted holy water was real but that it merely referred to any water that had been blessed against evil by a divine power.

His live after running away had been dangerous for a while according to Raguel as soon as he was out of range of the protective fields that surrounded his relatives home for a few months, tracking spells went out to find them coinciding with the exact second a protective ward that had been put around him to stop tracking attempts had fallen she felt a dozen spells wash over and try and track her or at least her grace. She realized only demons would search for her as her presence in Harry would have been unnoticeable until she had awakened and since few of the spells were for him she realized they must have tracked her down. However one thing about that gave her pause the date. This was the universe that the Rider who set her free was from as well as the same universe he returned her power from but as far as she could tell it was far to earlier she could feel the Rider who held her power still channeling it. She knew that angels could bend time but it was exhausting and time fought against them when they did so so there was no chance of her having done it by accident.

Only one thing made sense that both explained her ending up in the wrong time as well as the burst of grace that let her escape Hell, for some reason her father interfered both moving her through time and giving her enough power to escape Hell. she assumed that guiding young Harry was what he wanted her to do so she would follow through with his will. Not that she minded the boy was sweet, kind and always willing to follow her guidance a rarity amongst humans most were too stubborn to listen to reason.

She sensed he had magic of his own, and when he panicked and thought he was damned to Hell, she quickly corrected him by saying power gained through deals with demons was sinful but inherent power was not.

His magic did help with her recovery and with them hiding. Normally anyone with magic gave off a small amount. Which was how most tracking spells worked by finding the magic given off by merely existing as every living creature held a small amount of magic. But without access to heaven which would not have sped up her healing to months instead of centuries, she was forced to heal slowly drawing on power from holy places to restore her power. But this was not the case with Harry he had so much natural magic that she was able to feed off it to restore her strength cutting the time it would take her to heal to a third of what it would have been. Of course that would still take centuries but it was better than it would have been. It also had the added benefit of making sure no one could track them. She fed off his excess power and he used hers to keep hunger and sickness and injury at bay. Meaning they let off less power than a fly.

* * *

It had been years since he ran away and he managed to get a nice place to live in. his special Sight the same one that let the Rider know who was innocent and guilty allowed him to do the same meaning he could catch criminals and take a small amount of cash to survive he didn't like it but Raguel pointed out that he was punishing the guilty and if she had her way they would be dead via penance stare. He found it strange that he could find some drug dealers who were not damned but as Raguel pointed out they were breaking mortal law not divine and that as long as they didn't force anyone to take their drugs they were committing no sin.

When he tried to point out that they were knowing giving a harmful substance to people, she reminded him that meant anyone who sold tobacco products should be damned as well.

He felt several magical people step through a small angel ward he put at the entrances to his floor, it informed him if anyone with magic entered the floor. Sadly he couldn't do much as he risked burning himself out if he used to much grace apparently there was a reason Mephisto tended to give the Riders their powers at around age twenty five as that was the best time for the human body to channel the power without immediately killing themselves. Apparently the reason riders ate more than most was because they burned through any energy they had when they transformed and that anyone to young or old when they first got the power would burn themselves to cinders. Not even by transforming but rather by merely channeling the basic power of the angel.

Harry himself was strange in that regard as he could channel the power of Raguel but was unable to transform, she wouldn't let him saying he was likely to die and as he was very few mortals could kill him and non could kill him with anything short of a rocket launcher.

He waited to see if they would pass but they stopped in front of his door and knocked. He debated going out the window to escape he had several stashes of emergency supplies across the city in case demons found him hidden by angelic wards no one but he would be able get to them.

But Raguel advised against it saying that she recognized one of the magical signatures as one of the ones that had been trying to track him and now that they had found a way past their protections they would likely be able to track him anywhere.

He sighed and opened the door. "Hello Mr. Potter" an elderly man dressed in strange robes greeted he was easily as powerful as both his companions combined twice over. The man next to him had greasy black hair, a hooked nose, sallow skin and a perpetual glare on his face. The woman had a stern no nonsense look about her. "We are representatives of-" as soon as he heard the word representatives he closed the door saying.

"I don't want any." he felt Raguel's amusement at the look on their faces just before he closed the door. ' _You do know that will not deter them child.'_ she said to him.

' _Yeah but it will definitely annoy the shi- ow woman let me swear.'_ he complained as she censored him, she was trying to make him a civilized member of society it was not working out too well for her.

' _You need to watch your language.'_ she scolded he rolled his eyes.

' _I am in my own mind!'_ he exclaimed. ' _I think I have the right to swear if I want too.'_ the argument was cut short by another knock on the door.

He yanked it open. "If you don't leave within the next minute I will call the cops on you." he threatened before closing the door again. Harry felt a build of magic on the other side of the door and grabbed his gun. He picked it up after beating a criminal and found it easier to just channel his soulfire into the gun rather than trying to manifest it on his own. The door opened and he pointed his gun at the trio that entered. "You have six seconds to leave before I shoot." he growled he knew locking the door wouldn't do much but this was clearly a show of power to try and get him listen to them. He could defend himself but if this was how all people were introduced to the magical world nowadays no wonder his aunt had such great disdain for it, normal people had no defenses against such things, the magical coming in was basically saying 'hey look at me! All that defensive security you have is useless against me and I could just take your child even if you didn't want me to.'

The woman began to speak. "Mr. Potter put the gun down and let us-"

He cocked his gun. "Three. Two." the younger man with the greasy Hair pulled a wand and shouted. " _Expelliarmus!"_ in an attempt to disarm him Harry growled as the magic splashed harmlessly against him he was more than resistant enough to magic to resist such a weak spell. Without warning he pulled the trigger and shot the man in the arm with a bullet of soulfire and with pinpoint accuracy shot the wand as well.

* * *

Dumbledore had not been surprised when Harry had slammed the door in their face the first time, he remembered quite often during his time as a teacher during the great depression, which luckily the wizards had managed to avoid. Say what you will about goblins but they knew how to manage money when encouraged to and while they never gave cheap deals and could charge a ridiculous amount of money for simple tasks, they never let a depression happen knowing it would cost them money.

But during his time as a teacher who introduced students to the wizarding world during that time many parents would slam the door as soon as they heard the word representative believing him to some kind of traveling salesman. He normally got them to open the door once more long enough to explain he was not trying to sell anything.

Most muggle families were surprised to find Hogwarts was free, at first they only had to come and the school would provide everything but over time it became expected for the students to buy their own supplies. Dumbledore had managed to convince the previous headmaster back when he was just the transfiguration professor, to provide poorer muggle born students whose families were affected by the Depression with the supplies to go. He pointed out that many students over the years had left behind the textbooks the teachers demanded once they left for the summer and that it would cost them virtually nothing. Once he became headmaster he implemented a Hogwarts fund for students who couldn't afford to buy their own supplies. Through use of money Hogwarts earned from selling its excess food and rent from the people of Hogsmeade. He also personally had half of the money that various patents he owned, made go to fund as well.

He knew use of magic on the family to get them to listen was allowed so long as they told the headmaster and filled out a ministry form that they did so. As well as not using anything above a third year compulsion charm, something that was enough to get them to hear he was offering a scholarship to an exclusive school and from there he rarely needed to use any magic. But when Severus used the unlocking charm on the door he knew things could go poorly fast. He was experienced enough in the magics of the world to sense the enochian wards, a type of ward that was believed to have been lost when atlantis fell. He knew that the protection Lily used on her son was enochian just more proof of the foolishness of pureblood supremacy. He could only sense them because in his foolish youth he entered more than a few ancient tombs in search of such magics and many had enochian wards protecting them.

Even the modern atlanteans didn't know how to make them anymore repair and maintain yes but most of their knowledge had been lost in the great collapse. He knew this from his speaking with Namor the prince of their city, he had met him during WW2 and what little he had learned from him he had given to Lily.

When Severus tried to disarm young that is when things truly began to go south. He could the difference between someone resisting a spell and it not affecting them at all and that spell splashed against his skin like it was a troll's, not even fazing him.

Without hesitation Harry had shot Severus in the arm before shooting his wand as it fell destroying it. If he thought Harry knew about the magical world he would have assumed he was insulting Severus as destroying an opponent's wand is considered to be a grave insult.

He summoned a shield to block the bullets cover both himself and Professor McGonagall before he could turn the gun him and made sure to reinforce the shield to resist the damage a bullet could cause, unlike most wizards he was fully aware of the kind of damage a bullet could having seen more than one of his fellow wizards fall to one during WW2.

"Mr. Potter calm down we do not wish to harm." Dumbledore said in an attempt to pacify him.

But it didn't work in fact it only served to infuriate him. "You come here break into my home! Attack me! And have the gall tell me to calm down!" he roared and if it wasn't for the sound blocking ward he had put up when he first moved in no doubt one of his neighbors would have called the police.

' _Harry give them a chance.'_ Raguel told him softly, but he ignored her.

"Take your friend and leave." he ordered pointing his gun at Dumbledore. Dumbledore fowned this was not going as he expected. He thought maybe he would know about magic and have mastered a bit of wandless magic. But the wards implied a teacher and he clearly knew about magic given that he was able to react to them so quickly.

"Please let us start again. My name is Albus Dumbledore my companions are Professor Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. We are with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

 **Done and before people bitch Remember I said Christianity was not going to come out of this unscathed. Second what the hell are you doing reading Harry potter fan fiction if you are super religious this series literally spits in the face of like half the bible.**


	3. Train Ride

**For people who don't know Harry was eleven in the last chapter instead of letting a bird deliver the letter dumbledore decided to come himself.**

 **Also ron isn't my favorite character but I am not bashing him it's just he has very little tact and Harry isn't desperate for a friend so he is not willing to tolerate some of his worse actions.**

* * *

' _Why am I doing this again?'_ Harry asked as he sat on the train heading to Hogwarts.

' _Because my knowledge of mortal magic is limited and you can't use more than a fraction of the Power of a Rider without risking burning yourself to death from the inside out.'_ Raguel told him, making him pout stupid logic always getting in the way of his fun. ' _Oh stop your whining weren't you the one always complaining that you had to steal from criminals to survive now you don't have to worry about that.'_ she didn't see it as sin to steal from the damned as in her time taking the belongings of criminals was common practice, but in this time it was frowned upon.

' _I still can't believe they were getting paid to take of me.'_ Harry grumbled remembering when he found out the Dursleys were being paid to take care of him. Burden his ass.

' _Oh let it go that was years ago.'_ she sighed exasperated the boy could really hold a grudge.

' _This coming from Miss Spirit of Vengeance?'_ he asked sarcastically.

' _I thought I raised you better than this who taught you such sass?'_

' _You remember.'_ he retorted.

A knock on his compartment door drew his attention, the door opened and a frizzy haired girl with slightly too large teeth peeked in. "Hello do you mind if I sit here?" she asked.

Harry was about to say no but Raguel overruled him. "Of course." she said taking temporary control.

' _Rey what the hell?!'_ he asked this wasn't the first time she had taken control she had done so when he was first learning enochian the closest thing mortals had to the language of the angels but she rarely took control without permission.

' _Please if you had your way you wouldn't socialize with anyone. You need to make friends.'_ she told him.

' _I have friends!'_ he said indignantly.

' _Ones that you can introduce to people without being called crazy?'_ she asked and he frowned why did she always have to make such sense.

"-llo hello!" the girl was shouting at him now.

"What?!" he asked looking at her, she pulled back slightly looking insulted.

"No need to be rude I have been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes." she huffed. "As I was saying my name is Hermione Granger I'm a muggleborn are you? You dress like a muggle and most wizards seem to have no clue about muggle fashion." She said introducing herself, holding out her hand in greeting. Harry was surprised she didn't pass out from lack of oxygen at the speed she was talking.

"Half blood, I grew up in the muggle world and Harry Potter." he said shaking it.

Hermione's eyes widened as soon as she heard his name. "Are you really?" she asked in disbelieve, the first person she met on the train to Hogwarts was the boy-who-lived!

"No I am his Identical evil twin Parry Hotter." he said sarcastically and she blushed in embarrassment realizing how foolish and rude she must have been.

"I'm sorry but it's just I have read all about you. I mean you are in the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, modern magical history and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Yeah great works of fiction aren't they?" the girl's jaw dropped and Harry nearly bust a gut trying to hold in his laughter. Meanwhile in his head Raguel was cracking up.

"But-but-but they are approved by the ministry." she found it hard to believe at first as well when it came to the part claiming to say exactly what happened there but she had assumed if the ministry approved they must have some kind of magic that works like a security camera. Letting them see what happened.

"Look only four people were there that night and only one is still walking around and I most certainly didn't tell anyone what happened." wow he was getting really good with word play, he hadn't told a single lie in that sentence. There were only four people in that room him, his mother, Voldemort and Raguel. Of course most people would assume he meant his father but they would be wrong. He also didn't lie about only one walking around Raguel lived in his mind she couldn't walk anywhere.

She looked down. "Oh I just assumed-"

That they had some magical means of seeing what happened?" he finished. "I don't blame you but I know it is false because I do remember what happened." Technically Raguel did but same difference.

"Wait but how?!" she asked confused. "You were a baby! You mind would not be developed enough to remember anything more than shapes and colors." her mind was now in fact finding mode.

"I got hit by a Curse that tore the soul from the body and lived I think logic got thrown out the window a long time ago." after that they went silent.

A few minutes later he saw the girl shifting around uncomfortably, clearly she wanted to know what happened but had enough tact to not ask. "You can ask." he told her making her look up from the book she was trying to read.

"What?" she asked confused no way he meant what she thought he did.

"You can ask about what happened."

The girl blushed but shook her head. "Well actually I wanted to know if you knew anything about how you survived." huh he surprised her if she had asked he would have given a coy answer that went like 'he threw the curse, I didn't die, the end.' Giving no real information but annoying the crap out of her.

"What do you think happened?" he asked honestly curious.

"Well there are several theories, from an ancient Potter family heirloom to a unique magical ability." she said thinking but could not decide which one she believed. She didn't have enough facts to decide.

"How about this read all those passages and tell me one theory that is glossed over or missing and I will answer your question." he told her, most people would be appalled at the fact that he had turned his families death into basically a game, but the truth was he had trouble making emotional attachments to people he never knew. He didn't miss his mother because whenever he tried to imagine her all he saw was Raguel.

As soon as he gave that challenge the girl opened her trunk and dived into the books with such vigor and speed he was surprised that the pages did catch on fire from the speed.

Twenty minutes later she closed the three books and frowned. "They don't mention anything about what your mother could have done." she said "that makes no sense though she had a mastery in charms! If anyone came up with a way to block the killing curse it would be her. Yet all it says is that maybe your father did something or some ancient family heirloom."

"Can you guess why?"He asked and Raguel spoke up in his mind. ' _You are getting far to much enjoyment from tearing her world view down.'_

' _Are you tell me to stop?'_ he asked with a mental grin and pointed look.

' _Don't put words in mouth keep going, let see if you can start a revolution before you reach the school.'_ she encouraged.

' _You know for an angel you are quite devious.'_ he told her.

' _I spent thousands of years in Hell what's your excuse?'_ she asked.

' _I am a child and mischief is in my nature.'_

' _Good point, now pay attention she talking.'_ Raguel said going silent.

"-ause she is a woman." Hermione frowned, of course just because the ministry had a female head of police or Aurors she had assumed sexism was nearly gone.

"Nope, here let me give another hint you do have something in common with her."

Hermione considered for a second before her eyes widened. "Because she was a muggleborn!" she shouted, outraged.

"Yes my mother set up the protections that saved my life. I remember several times she came into my room and carved runes into the floor. She set up the protection but ministry doesn't want it to get out that a muggleborn did what a pureblood could not. So they let these false books claim to know the truth so they could protect their precious egos." he spat it infuriated him that such corruption and bigotry ran wild he was almost tempted to use the penance stare on everyone in ministry but that he doubted there would be anyone left to run the government.

Nothing was said for the rest of the train ride but Hermione silently fumed the entire ride, a boy named Neville stopped by looking for a toad but they didn't see it. Harry suggested he get a upper year cast a point me spell at the very least it would give a rough idea of where the toad was. Some prick with blonde hair came in but as soon as he insulted Hermione, Harry just shoved him out of the compartment and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

The train pulled into the station just as it was getting dark. This was a giant standing there with a lantern calling the first year students to follow him.

' _Not a giant Harry most likely he has some giants blood in him but trust me he is far too small to be a full blooded one.'_

The students gasped in amazement as Hogwarts came into sight, even Harry found it to be an amazing sight. ' _Meh I have seen better.'_ the angel dismissed with a shrug.

After crossing the lake on small boats the students lined up in front of the Great Hall doors. The giant left and Harry immediately knew trouble was going to start they left several children alone and expected nothing to happen.

"So you are Harry Potter?" the blond prick from earlier said causing an eruption of whispers. "I suppose I can forgive your rude from earlier I'm guessing those muggle savages never taught any manners." he held out his hand. "But if you wish to learn about the wizarding world I can you help you there."

"Like he would want to be friends with a snake like you!" a redhead with messy clothes said glaring at the blond.

The boy sneered at him, before turning to Harry. "You will find some wizarding families are better than others I can help with that too." he said holding his hand back out.

Harry was about to tell him where to stick his offer when Raguel told him let her deal with this. Harry closed his eyes and Raguel opened them. "What families are better than others?" She asked seemingly innocently.

"The Malfoys for one are far better than the penniless Weasleys." they found it weird that a culture with a different currency used the same terminology for poor but assumed it was something the muggleborns brought with them.

"What about the Notts and Parkinsons which one is better there?" as soon as the question was asked any first year with even a inkling of political under standing realized what happened. He had just asked the heir to the Malfoy family which one of two of his family key allies were better than the other.

"I couldn't say they are both great."

Raguel smirked with Harry's face. "Than how are you supposed to help with the other families." she asked just as the door opened not giving him a chance to retort. McGonagall opened the doors and the students walked past her. Harry took back control and as he passed he purposely pulled back his robes showing the gun on his hip. He wasn't stupid you didn't send three teachers and the head of school for a normal student, it wasn't too hard for him to figure it would be bad for them if he didn't show up. So he said that he would be allowed to bring his weapons or he wasn't coming. When Dumbledore tried to assure him that Hogwarts was the safest place on earth and that he gave his word that he would safe there. Harry responded by telling the headmaster he word meant nothing to him. Eventually after several minutes of futilely trying to convince him to not bring the gun they agreed to let him bring it.

McGonagall's glare as he walk past let him know that she saw the gun. She strode past him and placed a ratty old hat on the stool.


	4. Sorting and Trolls

**Yes I am a speed demon in writing and if you wish to sell your soul I am currently trying to get a contract written up but satan is being a dick about it. Also Dumbledore is not evil he is just a big picture kind of guy.**

* * *

She placed the ratty hat down on the stool and for a moment nothing happened and honestly with how accurate the muggle depiction of wizards had been he wouldn't have been surprised if a man jumped out of it. But he would admit it they manage to surprise him because the hat began to sign.

As the hat sang a off tune song Harry gaped. ' _Rey did they slip something into the food on the train?'_ he asked the angel.

' _No I do not believe so.'_ she muttered equally shocked, clearly the founders were barmy.

"Susan bones." the professor called snapping them out of their conversation, the sorting had begun and they must have missed the explanation.

The hat sat on her head for a minute before finally it called out. "HUFFLEPUFF!" as soon as she was sorted the house in yellow and black which he assumed was Hufflepuff erupted into cheers.

Down the list it went Hermione was called up and to his surprise the studious girl was sorted into Gryffindor. The blond prick who's name he felt like he should have known was called up without the hat being placed on his head but rather merely grazing his hair.

' _I call bullshit.'_ Harry said looking at the blond twit who swaggered off to the table of silver and green. ' _No way in hell that hat managed to take less than a second to judge him. Even the penance stare takes a few seconds.'_

' _Most likely the hat just sends them to whatever house they wish to be in.'_ Raguel guessed, she was sure the hat did sort students but she bet it had been decades if not centuries since it had been able to sort with a child demanding to go to a certain house.

"Harry Potter!" as soon as his name was called the hall erupted into whispers. When he heard one person ask if he had the scar he was tempted to look at them and say he didn't know it was a scar he had assumed it was just some marker he forgot to wash off.

The hat was placed on his head and Raguel felt something trying to enter his mind, with a small snarl she grabbed the Hat with her grace.

' _What is going on!?'_ the hat called confused, it was placed on his head but as soon as he tried to read the boy's mind something grabbed him or more specifically the charms that made him. He had been on the heads of thousands of students and while many of them had been trained in the mental arts it was child's play for him to slip past them. Not even Dumbledore could keep him out for long, nor had any headmaster been able to. It was part of his job once a year he would be placed on the head of the current headmaster. If they were not acting in the best interests of the students he would alert the castle and they would be removed from the premises. But this whatever it was, was more powerful in the mental arts than anything he had ever seen.

' _Give me one reason why I shouldn't reduce you to cinders?'_ a feminine voice asked him.

Normal he would have laughed, every year he got at least two students who threatened to burn him to a crisp or tear him to pieces. But just because he could not enter this being's mind didn't mean he couldn't sense it's power and was more than enough to shatter the spells that held it together.

' _I am the sorting hat if anyone tried to take information about students from me, the very spells that hold me together would destroy me.'_ he hoped the knowledge that he couldn't share any information about it would pacify it. He sighed in relief when he felt the grip on his spell matrix vanish.

He quickly entered the boy's mind to sort and realized how lucky he was to not be destroyed considering he had just met face to face with an archangel! And the one that powered the Ghost Rider as well. The Rider had been feared for centuries even during the time of the founders, they had given him all their knowledge on the Rider for in case of an emergency.

In fact Godric Gryffindor his original owner held a deep seated fear of Rider. He remembered before the founding, his lord at the time called for his men to go to war they were surprised when instead of an army or a dragon, it was a man on horseback. Many had thought that their lord had lost their mind, he had called forth his army to deal with a single man even if he was a wizard that was extreme. The man called for the surrender of the lord saying the devil wanted his due. Than one of his soldier made the mistake of trying to kill the man. In a flash of fire the man and his horse were gone in his place was the Ghost Rider and his steed. It was the last mistake that man and many others would make. Even Gryffindor one of the most powerful wizards in the world could not scratch it everything they threw at the demon it just walked through without a mark on it. It killed everything in it's path till it reached the lord.

What happened that day haunted Gryffindor for the rest of his life. The Rider tore the lord from his perch and held him by his clothes before uttering a single phrase that struck him at his core. " _ **Look into my eyes and tell me what you see."**_ he watched as he lord's face twisted in horror and fire danced in the eyes of the demon before he dropped the now dead lord to the ground and rode off. That moment stayed with Godric till the day he died.

The Hat rummaged through the boy's mind and found him to be quite the paradox, he had cunning but not much, he had ambition but it belong to another. He had a desire for knowledge but only to a certain extent caring only for what he was interested in. He had no bravery for he feared nothing believing that the Archangel within would always help and protect him. He was bold but cared little for glory. In the end it was easy to decide. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried finally. For a moment the hall was quiet till the table of yellow and black erupted into cheers. Harry had no problem finding as seat as it seemed everyone wanted him to seat next to them.

The rest of the students were quickly sorted, it seemed Harry took a very long time. The headmaster gave a warning about the third floor and how there was a door you should only explore if you wanted to die painfully. ' _We are soo checking that out right?'_ Harry asked as soon as he heard the warning.

' _If I told you no, would you listen?'_ Raguel asked skeptically.

' _No but I want to know if you are curious.'_

She snorted. ' _Of course I am curious. You don't say something like that to a room full of children and expect them to not be curious.'_

* * *

The first week of lessons was easy but a pain, everyone was pointing and gawking at him. After about the third time of someway saying did you see the scar he asked Raguel if it would wrong for him to shoot anyone who bothered him.

' _No Harry just because people bother you doesn't mean you can shoot them.'_ stupid voice of reason, never letting him have any fun.

' _I am not spoiling your fun I am stopping you from possibly committing murder.'_

' _Same thing.'_ he pouted and he heard her give an amused laugh.

* * *

It had been a month since school began and the monthly meeting for teachers had begun. "Minerva any problems with your lions?" Dumbledore asked as the meeting began.

"Not really I feel Miss Granger might need to adjust to her new surroundings she seems to help me in contempt for some reason." Dumbledore wondered why that might be.

"Any idea why?"

"I might have one." Filius Flitwick said remembering an earlier conversation with her. "When I asked my students what kind of job they are looking forward to now so we that we could compare it to what they want in fifth year. I got a scathing page long essay that basically said that what she wanted didn't matter as the odds of her getting anything above janitor in the ministry were nearly zero."

The teachers flinched they were all well aware of the massive amount of bigotry Muggleborns faced in the ministry. "So she is angry at me." Minerva summarized.

"I believe betrayed would better summarize how she felt."

"I wonder who told her that."

" _I believe Mr Potter might have had something to do with that."_ the teachers turned to the Sorting Hat it wasn't uncommon for him to advise them.

"What do you mean?"

" _I am limited to what I can say, but well let's just say he has a very good memory and does not like the ministry approved version of what happened on Halloween all those years ago."_ Dumbledore's eyes widen in shock, he remembered that horrible night before they closed in sadness that meant he remembered the murder of his parents. He knew full well why Harry wouldn't like the ministry approved version of what could have happened that night, they went out of their way to discredit any claims that Lily had anything to do with. If he didn't like it that meant she most likely did something to save him and he has to listen to a bigot ministry degrade his mother's sacrifice.

This posed a problem how could he expect the boy to save the wizarding world from Voldemort if he didn't care for the government he was going to save. He had to find a way to get him to care for the wizarding world or they were all doomed. Perhaps if he could see what kind of upbringing he had if he took a peek inside his mind. He didn't like it but the boy had shown no hesitation in shooting another man he needed to know if he was a danger to other students.

 _"I know what you are thinking Albus and don't."_ the Hat warned.

"What do you mean?" He had worn the hat enough time to know not to dance around a topic because the hat had centuries of experience doing it and if you annoyed him, he would confuse you to the point where you would forget what you had even been talking about in the first place.

"The boy's mind is an impenetrable fortress." the hat told him and Snape scoffed.

"I know the boy has an over inflated sense of self importance but I highly doubt he could keep out the headmaster." he was still sore about the destruction of his wand as well as his injured arm. It still hadn't fully heal whatever caused the damage made sure it would have to heal the slow way.

"The reason I was on the boy's head so long was not because I had trouble sorting him, that only took me a few seconds. It was because I could not enter his mind, In fact I had come within an inch of being destroyed. You would all do well to remember the boy will not take well to anyone trying to control him and he has the power to back any attempt retaliation he may take." with those grim words the Hat went silent once more. A solemn air hung over the teachers the rest of the meeting, never in history had they heard of any being be powerful enough to keep out the sorting Hat for more than a few seconds to be so dangerous he could threaten to destroy and be able to follow through.

* * *

Harry had finally gotten around to sneaking into the third floor. As soon as he opened the door the scent of Hell rushed to meet his senses before he could even think he followed the instincts of the rider of how to deal with a demon and pulled out his gun before opening fire several times. When his mind cleared he saw a dead cerberus lying the the ground bullet holes littering it's body and heads. He felt a bit guilty for killing it Cerberus were not evil but rather merely guardians. But a side effect of constantly channeling the power of Raguel was that he reacted to any presence from hell like she would with immediate destruction.

It was Halloween and Harry was enjoying all the sweets like any kid. Eating as many as he could. ' _You shouldn't eat so much candy.'_ Raguel scolded lightly.

' _Why not with you in me it's not like I can get cavities.'_ he pointed out, nothing short of the deadliest poisons on the planet could even make him sneeze. And even if he did get cavities it's not like he couldn't just pull the tooth out and regrow it.

Suddenly the great hall doors burst open and Professor Quirrell rushed in. "TROLL! Troll in the dungeon!" he cried rushing in. "thought you oughta know." he mumbled before collapsing to the ground in a dead faint. Harry frowned at the professor he had seen that soul leech on him and it had been growing in power and if it didn't get him into trouble he would have killed the man by now for making a deal with a demon.

' _You think there is a Troll?'_

' _Oh undoubtedly.'_ she confirmed. ' _if there wasn't he would have to explain why it wasn't in the castle but I doubt it is in the dungeons.'_

Harry was just going to head back to his common room with everyone else as this wasn't his problem but he realized that if Quirrell was after whatever was on the third floor it was now defenseless because of him. Damn his moral compass. He snuck off from the herd of Hufflepuffs and headed towards the third floor.

He was stopped halfway by a scream of fright from a voice he recognized. HERMIONE what was she doing here, than he remembered something about her crying in the bathroom during transfiguration. "DAMN IT!" he cursed turning around to go help her.

He entered the room to see the troll standing over Hermione with it's club raised to strike. pulling his gun he fired off a few rounds into it's back making it stumble if Hermione wasn't so terrified she would have wondered where he got a gun and what kind of gun fired blue fire. The troll turned around and swung it's club at Harry he jumped over the club and landed next to Hermione. "I need you to run as fast as you can as soon as I distract it."

"But-" she tried to object but he stopped her.

"Go get a teacher!" as soon as he said that he walked off to the side and fired several rounds into the chest of troll drawing small amounts of blood. The troll growled and turn to face him. With it's back to her she manage to run past it and reach the door she turned around and stopped, looking back.

"Run!" He ordered turning his attention away from the troll for a second. A fatal mistake the troll swung it's club with such force he was sent flying to the wall.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried at the boy or rather the place where his corpse would be. The troll turn to her and began to lumber towards it's club trailing behind it. The troll raised it's club to kill her but found itself unable to lift it's club. Turning their attention to the other end of the club the troll and girl saw a skeletal hand coated in blue fire holding the club.

Harry glared at the troll. "Hey!" he called getting up looking no worse for wear. "I am not done with you yet." he growled.

Harry only felt pain as he laid in the wall. ' _You stupid idiotic boy!'_ Raguel scolded. ' _Do you have any idea how close you are to dying! You aren't yet a Rider! You don't have their durability!'_

' _Can you heal me?'_ he asked she didn't respond but he felt the pain go away.

Finally she spoke up. ' _You have ten seconds don't waste them.'_ she told him before going silent. He felt a strange sensation cover his right arm. Looking at it he he saw a skeletal hand and blue fire coating it. Looking at his other arm and feeling his face told him only his right arm had transformed. He quickly pulled his way out of the rubble. That took about four seconds leaving him with only six to kill the troll.

He saw the troll trying to lift up it's club and grabbed it. The troll turned to him and he glared. "Hey" he called. "I am not done with you yet!" he growled. He pulled the club towards him forcing the troll to follow. He realizing he only had one second left he pulled his gun once more and channeled all the soulfire coursing through his body into the gun with a single shot it blew the head off the troll.

The teachers showed up just as the troll fell to the ground with a loud thud. He turned to the headmaster. "I didn't need my gun because there is no place safer than Hogwarts right?" he asked before walking off tired and exhausted.

* * *

 **Yes Harry is powerful the sorting hat can give some warnings but nothing specific if he had his way he would tell them all to run like hell and hope he didn't kill them because he is the GHOST RIDER! Also this will most likely be the last chapter that goes into first year intimately the rest will be a vague overview and going straight to second year.**


	5. the summer Year 2

As soon as he had returned to his room Raguel laid into him. ' _YOU STUPID MORONIC MORTAL!'_ she bellowed at such a tone that had she not been in his mind would have woke up the entire castle. ' _Do you know how close you came to dying?!'_ she asked and Harry just listened to her rant. ' _If I hadn't heal you, you would be dead in fact you should still be dead because the amount of my grace you channeled was near lethal levels! If you had held onto it for a second longer you would have burned to death from the inside out!'_ Harry winced realizing how close to death he came. He knew he was more attuned to her power than any other rider because he grew up with it flowing through him. But as she had so often pointed out his body was still that of a child and that he couldn't handle a transformation.

After that he had been forced to cut back on his use of grace for a while till his body had fully recovered. Luckily most of the students gave him a wide berth though more than a few had asked to see his gun. Somehow it got out that he fought the troll and killed it with his gun. Though it appears that's all they knew as no one knew about the power of the Rider.

* * *

Harry had gone home for Christmas needing to recharge the wards that made sure no common criminal broke in. he had gotten a few gifts some from his friends in his house and one from Hermione they were all books and sweets. The strangest gift that had even Raguel silent was a cloak that could make him invisible to all forms of detection. He had noticed when he walked past his ward that alerted him if magical walk past and went off even if he was the one walking past and nothing happened. Further testing revealed nothing could detect it, Raguel said that she had no idea what it but that it was very powerful and he should keep it on him at all times. The rest of the year had gone normally, expect on valentine's day when he received a flood of love letters from all over the country. His Hufflepuff Year mates had a good laugh at that at least until they started to read them and realized they were not school appropriate love letters some containing very racy photos of women and a few men as well. As soon as Harry realized what they were he blushed and burned the entire pile of love letters to cinders. Raguel hadn't stopped teasing him for months.

The rest of the year had gone normally but it seemed the soul leech on Quirrell had finally killed him as Dumbledore had announce at the end of year his passing.

His summer had been strange though apparently someone had been intercepting his letters because while on the phone with Hermione she mention a letter she had sent never got a reply and she was wondering if he was cross with her. He told her that someone must have been stealing his mail. His first thought was Dumbledore but realized that made no sense the old man had been trying for months to get him to stay with a wizarding family for the summer claiming it was safer and cutting him off from the wizarding world seemed to be the last thing he wanted. He had Hermione send letters to his friends telling them someone was intercepting his mail.

Harry drew a knife and began to use it to carve runes into the center of his floor. If anything appeared with in his wards without permission it would force them to appear in this circle instead.

For several days nothing happened he either was sent no mail or the thief managed to grab it before the bird entered the ward system. So he called Hermione and told her to send him a letter from three blocks away close enough that the thief would have no choice but to enter the wards.

A day later he heard a loud crack while in the kitchen. He smirked his plan worked. _Your plan?'_ Raguel asked skeptically. ' _Please you couldn't plot your way out of a paper bag this is all me.'_

' _Yeah I'm sure people will believe that I didn't come with the plan it was the angel living in my head, by the way do you know where the nearest insane asylum is? I want to save them the trouble of finding one.'_ he said sarcastically.

' _Point.'_ she conceded.

* * *

It turns out the thief was a house elf named Dobby and it was trying to warn him about something dangerous in the school. He had hoped if Harry received no letters he wouldn't want to return to the school. He had tried to convince Raguel that the elf was right and he shouldn't go back not wanting to deal with another year at that school. With the gossip and petty rivalries, it was amusing at first but it quickly became annoying. He found it hilarious that the blond brat whose name he still didn't remember thought he was some kind of rival for Harry.

Raguel was more cunning than that entire racist house combined, and Harry was a prodigy when it came to practical magic. In fact once he transfigured a matchstick to a needle he hadn't needed any more studying to perform transfiguration just flicked his wand and changed the object. Once he got a feel for a type of magic he didn't need to really learn any more spells from it. When he learned the transfiguration spell for the matchstick he didn't understand why they needed another spell to change anything as the one spell should work. When Professor McGonagall tried to explain how language affected magic, he flicked his wrist and turned a cup into a box.

Raguel explained it to him as the stronger your will the easier it was to guide any sort of power without a focus be it verbal or otherwise. The only reason you needed runes for wards was because if you wanted to do anything else you had to have something guiding the magic so you could focus on something else other than the wards.

* * *

Harry walked down the streets of Diagon Alley he was headed for Ollivander's something felt off with his wand, it felt lighter and he didn't know why.

He opened the door and before Ollivander could sneak up behind him like he usually did with his customers Harry pulled his gun on the man. "Sorry." he apologized lowering the weapon. "Force of habit."

"No problem you wouldn't be the first nor the last." the wand crafter dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Now what are you here for?" he asked peering at Harry before a frown overcame his face. "I hope you haven't broken your wand." so many wizards took wands for granted nowadays not realizing how much effort went into making them.

"I don't know." he pulled out his wand and held it out for Ollivander to inspect. "It feels off." he admitted, saying it aloud it seemed kind of ridiculous.

The wand crafter picked up the wand and began to look it over. "Interesting." he muttered looking over his creation. "It seems it is fractured."

Harry blinked he didn't see any cracks when he looked at it earlier. "But I didn't see anything wrong with I looked it over earlier. It just felt lighter, off balance."

"That's is because the cracks formed on the inside." he said before finally looking away from the wand. "Have you cast any potent magic recently? something extremely more powerful than what you normally cast? Sometimes the wand is unprepared to handle such surges of magic and is unable to adapt." he asked.

"No I haven't even touched it that much outside of class." he said it made no sense, he didn't really use the wand anything he did with magic he could either do wandlessly or with runes,

' _I think I know, love.'_ Raguel said, thinking about any powerful acts they had committed recently, while not an act of magic it was unequivocally combined with it. ' _When you used my grace to partially enter the Ghost Rider state your ability to channel grace had increased as the amount that flowed through you. It is possible the wand could not handle the extra grace.'_

' _Why didn't you tell me about this?'_ he asked confused why she waited so long to tell him.

' _Because I know you and you would have done something stupid to try and repeat it and increase your ability to use grace even further.'_ she told him bluntly. He pouted but couldn't deny the statement.

"Is there anything I can do to stop it? Or increase my wands durability?" he asked Ollivander, who hummed in thought.

"I suppose if it is a one time thing we could try and tune it, normally a person is much older when they get this done and after a grievous magical accident but I do not see why it should not work."

Apparently tuning a wand was just as boring as tuning a guitar all he did was stand in a circle for a few minutes with his hand on his wand. And it slowly adapted to his changed magic.

* * *

Harry sat on the Hogwarts express wondering when Hermione was going to show up. Luckily he showed up earlier as it turns out the elf Dobby once more tried to stop him from going to Hogwarts by blocking the barrier. But enough students were around for one to grab an adult wizard and get a ministry official there to fix the problem. Strangely it let everyone but Harry through once the problem was fixed he quickly got on the train to claim a compartment for himself.

He heard a knock on his door and looked up to see a little blonde girl with silver eyes. "Hello do you mind if I sit here? The nargles seemed to avoid this compartment." she asked dreamily.

Harry had no idea what a nargle was but nodded. "sure thing." he said, pointing to the seat next across from him, but the girl decided she wanted to sit next to him as she plopped down on his right.

He leaned back a bit as the girl scrutinized him and the area around him. Finally she moved back and looked sad. "I'm sorry about her wings." Harry froze, no way. "I'm sure they were really pretty, does it hurt?" she asked.

Raguel was also in shock. ' _Can she see me?'_ Harry repeated the question and the girl nodded.

"Yes you are very close to Harry aren't you?" she responded to Harry.

' _Seer'_ Raguel decided it was the only thing that made sense, the only way she could see her.

A few seconds later the door was pulled open by a frazzled looking Hermione. "You're the Ghost-" she paused seeing the blonde girl. "Oh hello my name is Hermione Granger you are?" she asked holding her hand out in greeting.

"Luna Lovegood, do you know you have a lot of nargles around you?" she asked looking at the bushy haired girl with the same dreamy expression as earlier.

"What's a nargle? Wait no not right now Harry can I talk to you in private?" wow she must really be upset if she decided something was more important than learning.

"Is it about him being the next Ghost Rider?" Luna said looking between the two confused. "Or is this that grown up stuff daddy says I'm too young for?"

Hermione looked like she was about to explode. "You didn't tell her before you told me did you?!" she growled, if the girl somehow knew on her own that was fine if Harry told her that was a whole other story.

"No I think she is a seer as she was able to tell a lot just by looking at me." the girl in question had pulled a magazine from her trunk and was now reading it sideways. Harry saw the trunk on the ground and picked it up with one arm before putting it on the upper racks, he grabbed Hermione's as well. He nearly jumped when Hermione slammed the door shut.

"How are you the ghost rider?! Why would you sell your soul?"

Harry snorted at that question. "I didn't sell my soul I am powered directly by the original spirit of rider not some cheap knock off that Mephisto is always giving out that's why my flames are blue rather than red." he told her, and the wind was knocked right out of her sails. It seemed she had a rant building up inside her and Harry just defused her before she could explode.

She didn't know whether or not he was telling the truth as she had only found out about the Rider the week before and hadn't had much time to research it.

The rest of the train went quietly except for a brief visit by the blond kid whose name still eluded him. He was pretty sure Raguel knew, but got way too much amusement out of watching him humiliate the puffed up pureblood by not deeming him important enough to remember.

* * *

 **Done two chapters in one day that is amazing I am really fast at this! When I want to be. Also no luna will not be in a pairing with Harry she is going to be more of a little sister with him.**

 **Also the reason Harry can't go fully rider is because A) Raguel is still recovering while her powers are enough to let him transform it would quickly run out fuel. B) he not physically capable of handling the full transformation without dying.**


	6. The Ravens Nest

Harry repressed a groan as he looked over the test that the fop gave out. _'Yes I can see what I valuable education I am getting at Hogwarts Rey.'_ he told the archangel sarcastically.

' _How was I supposed to know the teacher this year was also going to be a total sham._ ' she tried to defend, ' _the odds seemed pretty slim._ '

He rolled his eyes as the man revealed what was underneath the tarp a group cornish pixies. "Do not underestimate the dangers of such creatures."

He felt disappointed in his classmates when the cage opened they all forgot their training and ran for cover. He hated to admit it but the fop had a point, never underestimate an opponent because they seemed harmless. Of course he immediately lost any and all respect Harry might have gain for him the moment he bailed on them as chaos descended on the classroom.

"I'll leave this to you all then." Lockhart said racing up the stairs to hide in his office. When Hermione froze all of the Pixies the class sighed in relief only to begin panicking as the pixies unfroze and began to wreak havoc once more. Hermione frowned and waved her wand and repeated the spell. "Immobilus!" she called once more the pixies froze only for a second later the pixies to be released once again. She frowned and looked around the room her eyes landed on Harry who was untouched in all the chaos, the pixies sense of self preservation greater than their need for chaos. In his hand was his wand, she glared at him. He held up his hand and pointed at the door to Lockhart's office. With a wave it opened and with another gesture he had several pixies flying in to give the teacher hell. Lockhart tried to run out the door but the Pixies slammed it closed.

the door to the classroom finally opened and the fifty or so pixies flew out of the room to cause chaos. Seconds after that the halls erupted into panicked screams as the pixies flew into classrooms.

The rest of the day he came across various scenes of chaos such as when the Pixies hoisted the other blond fop that was a student into the air by his underwear and placed him on top of a spike that was just outside the great hall. Harry had offered the little mousy brown haired boy who was always trying to get a picture of him, two galleons to take as many pictures as he could and spread them around the school.

The boy had been quite enthusiastic about it even going as far as to recruit the weasley twins to help out. Who coincidently had made friends with a small group of pixies, something that when the teachers had seen made some of them break down crying at the thought of a group of pixies collaborating with the mischievous duo.

* * *

But perhaps the strangest thing he had seen was Luna calming sitting down talking to the pixies while one braided her hair. "Hello Harry, Hello Harry's angel." the girl greeted with a wave. "How are you today?"

"Good you?" he asked taking a seat next to her causing a few of the pixies to scoot away from him in fear.

"It's going very well I do like Professor Flitwick's classes." she answered before addressing one of the pixies. "He won't bite." she said, the pixie said it would rather not risk it shooting him a fearful look.

"You're not risking anything I'm not going to hurt you." he said with an amused smile and the pixie seemed surprised that he understood it.

"You understand them?" Luna said tilting her head to the side.

"I speak every language. Benefits of my friend." he said tapping the side of his head.

"Oh it must be nice to have friends." Luna said absentmindedly as she returned to chatting with the Pixies.

But his eyes narrowed at that statement it had been nearly two weeks since classes began the thought that she had no friends was strange. "Oh come on there must be some people who your friends with?"

She seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking her head. "No." She told him as if it was just a well known fact of life. "They seem to have a lot of nargles though and seemed very upset when I told them so." She told him. "I don't think they know how to get rid of them as they only seem to be increasing. They didn't seemed to happy when I told them that either. I think the Blibbering Humdinger have been attracted to by the nargles though." Luna said as the pixie doing her hair finished. "Oh thank you it's lovely." she said with a smile to the pixie who chattered away with her fellow pixies pointing at the hair and whispering.

But Harry ignored that. "Why do you think the Blibbering Humdinger have been attracted by the nargles?" He asked eyes narrowing.

"Because blibbering humdingers often take things that aren't theirs and my stuff has been disappearing recently. I have asked the other students and they think the blibbering humdinger have been taking my things as well." She said obviously pleased that they believed her about the creature.

' _Think I should let them know why they don't mess with my friends?'_ Harry asked Rey.

' _By all means do so.'_ Rey said. _'To rob and bully a child because you find them to be a bit unnerving is cruel.'_ Humans of this area even those with magic find something or someone who doesn't agree with their views or have strange ideas and they label the crazy and bully them till they conform.

* * *

The next day Harry walked right up to Luna as she sat at the ravenclaw table noting that everyone seemed to be sitting away from her. Sitting down next to her he threw his arm around her shoulder. "Hello Harry and friend." she greeted with a smile.

"Hi Luna." Harry said, "how you doing today find any of the stuff the blibbering Humdingers took?" he asked while shooting the rest of ravenclaw a dirty look, several students paled at that look and he made a mental note of who.

"No but I'm sure they will return it eventually. They don't tend to keep things for long." she said, the rest of the meal he sat next to her listening to talk about various creatures some of which he thought may not have existed but didn't say anything. Raguel explained it as seers have trouble understanding what they see so it was possible her mind channelled it into beings she believed and let her think they were the creatures.

His hope that merely being seen next to her would cause the bully to die down didn't work, while some students did hear what he said most didn't take him to seriously and it seemed with someone who believed Luna about her creatures she began to talk about them more.

* * *

At first it seemed to have stopped and had for a few weeks grinded to a complete halt when Miss Norris was petrified most students to scared and worried to do anything of the like. Harry himself had been attacked by a rogue bludger but had shot it before it could do any real damage but one of the student had been petrified on their way back from hospital wing after getting several cuts from the bludgers impact of the quidditch stands. Of course rumors were abound about why the bludger did so the most common one was that the heir wanted to remove the wizard who destroyed the previous dark lord before Harry stop him. For a while everything seemed quiet going smoothly until christmas break there was a minor incident with the student blond fop who had begun strutting around like he owned the place and began bullying other students but Harry put a stop to that. when he tried to tell Harry he should be careful and show some respect or else the heir would get him, Harry had just knocked him down a absent minded back hand sending the boy scurrying to Snape to cry. He gotten into a bit of trouble but even Snape knew he desire to see Harry expelled wouldn't work as a threat, it had taken a lot to get him to come and they didn't think he would have a problem with just walking out school if he was expelled.

After returning from christmas break Luna had found plenty of her stuff missing and more than that what was left had been hexed apparently some student had decided they had enough of 'Loony' lovegood and Harry swore if he found out who made up that nickname he would put a bullet in the person.

Harry found Luna walking around in the cold without her shoes sometime during midday. "Luna where are your shoes?" Harry asked he didn't know whether or not they had been taken or if she just kicked them off because she decided she wanted to walk around barefoot both were very likely.

"It seem something has taken them." she said as if she had just noticed her shoes were missing. Which given how absent minded she could be was possible. "I think it was the nargles they like shoes very much."

"Are your feet cold?" He asked and Luna seemed to consider that before nodding.

"Yes it is a bit nippy out I suppose." Harry repressed a growl and drew two quills from his pocket before transfiguring them into a pair of Luna's usual shoes. "Oh thank you." she said slipping into them. "They are very warm." She noted, it was then Harry noticed the slight shiver the rippled through her without hesitation he pulled off his cloak and threw it around Luna shoulders.

"You don't have to take off your cloak for me." Luna said but even as she did so she leaned into the warmth of the cloak. "Woah!" she let out cry of shock as Harry lifted her into the air and placed her on his back.

"Relax." he told her. "You must be tired from walking around in the cold all day." Luna yawned and merely rested her head on his shoulder.

'Softy.' Rey teased. 'Under that big mean I do what I want exterior you are just a big softy.' he often put out a don't mess with me vibe even growing up though that may have been because growing up there were so few people he could trust.

* * *

Harry walked up to the knocker for Ravenclaw tower which came to life as soon as he walked up to it.

" _What_ _belongs_ _to you but others use it more_ _than you_ _do_?" the knocker asked and he rolled his eyes this was supposed to be a riddle that only the house of the wise could answer. Ravenclaw must have had one hell of an ego.

"Your name." he answered and the door swung open. A few people glanced up when he entered before looking back down to their books only to do a double take when they realized who had entered.

"You are not allowed-" an older student began before he cut him off.

"Where is the second years girls dormitory?"

"Second floor." he answered on instinct before trying to scold him again but Harry just kept on walking. The stairs blared in alarm and flatten as he tried to walk up.

' _Keep_ _going_.' Raguel told him and he did surprising them all was the fact that he manage to continue walking despite the fact that the stair had also been equipped with anti sticking charms. ' _Child's_ _play._ ' Raguel said as they walked up to the second floor. ' _I have done the same with a riders vehicle allowing them to ride on water and up vertical surfaces_.'

Harry reached the second years dorm and pulled out his wand. "Point me Luna Lovegood's bed." his wand spun before pointing at the bed on the left closest to the door. He walked up to the bed and began to pack up Luna's stuff even as other students walked in and tried to stop him.

"You can't just walk in here and take other people's stuff." one student said pointing her wand at him.

"I can't" he said with a tone of surprise. "I thought that was the rule of ravenclaw take other people's stuff who's going to stop you?'"

Harry finished packing up Luna's stuff he walked to the door and the students moved out of his well aware of what happened when someone got in his way. He walked down the stairs back to the common room and straight to the door before stopping.

"One more thing." He drew his wand waved it in a wide arc and several students ducked as the visible wave of magic passed over them. But when they looked down they saw nothing had changed.

Luna felt the spell wash over her and lifted her head off his shoulder from her nap. It was also only now the students saw her as her small form and his large cloak had covered her completely. "Hmm what's going on?" She asked bleary eyed as she began to wake up.

"Just dealing with the nargles." Harry told her patting her on the head.

She yawned and nodded. "Be Careful they have sharp teeth." She warned before laying her head back on his shoulder and going back to sleep.

* * *

 **Mystic Sherman no you didn't, don't like don't read.**


End file.
